1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is portable beverage containers and more specifically vacuum-insulated portable beverage containers for carrying and dispensing liquids.
2. Description of Related Art
Various designs for portable beverage containers, including vacuum-insulated portable beverage containers, are known in the art. None have all of the advantageous features of the container of this invention. More specifically, the prior art containers do not include the same capability as this container to seal against all kinds of beverage leaks. The prior art containers also do not have the same advantageous connecting means for connecting a handle as this container. The prior art containers also do not have nesting cups which attach to and detach from the container and to one another in the same advantageous manner as this container.